


Son of the Sea

by Andy_Braginsky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Drabble, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky
Summary: A small musing of mine.





	Son of the Sea

He was like the sea in all aspects of his life. When Percy smiled, it was the Caribbean, bright sunshine on even brighter waters. His green eyes would shine and the blue flecks around his pupil would spark like waves on the sea. Sometimes, when the demigod was being particularly mischievous, his friends swore that they could see flashes in his irises like that of a silvery fish’s scales flitting in and out of the light.

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy’s mood darkens, it builds and grows until it crashes on the shore, tearing at the land and sky around it. Like his father, he fights with a hurricane that fuels the destruction he makes, tearing at all of those around him. His eyes darken to deep emerald with shards of gray waves breaking around his pupil, the dangers of the deep ocean apparent in his eyes. Like the sea, when Percy fought, it was hard to tell just by looking at him what side he was on, for the sea turns just as easily on its long-time friend as its old-time enemy.

 

* * *

 

 

The son of Poseidon's friends remembered an instance where an monster had chained Percy up and had attempted to control him. It had taken two long weeks of trekking and hunting for clues across the entirety of the United States’ Southwest before they finally found where he was being kept. When they had arrived, the Greek demigod was already fighting his captor- beating the monster up with a serving platter while also using it as a shield. Even Jason had paled a little when Percy had slammed the edge of the platter to sever the monster’s neck a mere moment later. Panting, Percy had stood up, wrenching the keys away from the belt the monster had on to take off his shackles and collar, throwing them as far as possible. Hatred was etched into his tanned face, Percy exhaling as the chains disappeared from sight.

It took a moment before they all realized the reason for Percy’s reaction. Before they all _remembered_ and _understood_. ****_No one can control the sea._** **


End file.
